Dulce despedida
by Eliwiz
Summary: Pss... un simple pretexto para escribir algo de lemon... xD Así que no hay mucho que decir, solo que es un Con/wolf...


_Hola!!!_

_Pss soy nueva en esta categoría, así que no estoy muy familiarizada con la historia… xD_

_En realidad es la primera vez que escribo acerca de esta serie y sobre todo de esta pareja._

_Y aunque me encanta el Yuuram, últimamente tengo una insana obsesión por el Conwolf… así que viendo que hay muy pocos fics de esta pareja, lo agarre de pretexto para escribir algo de lemon… xb_

_En fin… como ya mencione, este fic contiene __***Lemon***__ y la pareja quizás no sea del agrado de todos, pero es mi aporte… así que lo hice sin el afán de ofender o incomodar a alguien…_

_Kyo Kara Maou no me pertenece, sino a Tomo Takabayashi y Temari Matsumot, respectivamente…_

* * *

_**Dulce despedida**_

Absorto en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del oscuro cielo, que envolvía a todo Shin Makoku… así se encontraba el menor de los hijos de Cecile von Spitzberg.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo… pero en ese momento era algo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Sentía el cuerpo pesado mientras luchaba por recobrar la calma, sin lograr conseguirlo… había pasado más de dos años que no lo veía y aunque durante todo ese tiempo había esperado su regreso, sabía perfectamente las circunstancias que lo traían de vuelta.

-Wolf… te estamos esperando. – decía el maou mientras se adentraba en la habitación, hasta llegar a su lado frente a la ventana.

-Ahora bajo. – musito, sin ánimos de volver a tener una pelea con su esposo.

-Pero es que Conrad ya llego y… - la intensa mirada del rubio, le impidió seguir insistiendo. - De acuerdo… les diré que te esperemos para cenar. – dijo resignado, para luego abandonar la habitación que compartía con el mazoku.

Una vez que volvió a estar solo, hizo unos cuantos arreglos a su aspecto y suspiro con cansancio… había llegado el momento de hacerle frente a la realidad.

* * *

-¿Bueno que les parece si mientras esperamos, hacemos un pequeño brindis? – sugirió el moreno.

-Ohh su majestad… siempre tiene las mejores ideas. – presumía el consejero, visiblemente animado.

-Si… brindemos por la feliz pareja. – apoyaba Annisina, al tiempo que levantaba su copa estrechándola con la de los demás.

Pero todos volvieron a quedar en silencio, al observar a Wolfram acercarse.

-¿Por qué brindamos? – pregunto, mirando como todos los presentes mantenían sus copas en alto.

-Ahh… Wolf, brindamos por el compromiso de Conrad. –

-Ya… - respondió sin interés, ocupando su lugar a lado de su esposo y de su madre.

-Wolfram, te vez… - no pudo terminar la frase, al ser abruptamente interrumpido.

-Hola mucho gusto, soy Mireille la prometida de Conrad… he oído hablar mucho sobre ti… - intervino la rubia, captando la atención del más joven, quien la observo por algunos instantes, comprobando que realmente era una chica muy hermosa, pero sobre todo bastante familiar… poseía un largo y brillante cabello ondulado, además de unos enormes ojos verdes… su figura era estética y un gran carisma envolvía su radiante sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío… - musitó, sin darle mayor importancia… mientras sentía un agudo dolor oprimirle el pecho. – Weller… fe-felicidades por tu compromiso… - continuo, perdiéndose en la intensa mirada que le dedicaba su hermano mayor.

-Wolfram… yo… g-gracias. – fue lo único que salió de sus labios, al contemplar la inmensa tristeza que reflejaban esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

Permanecieron así por algunos instantes… diciéndose lo que sentían, sin formular palabra alguna… solo observando su reflejo en la mirada del otro…

Envueltos en una atmosfera en donde no existían los demás…

Y ocasionando cierta incomodidad en la mayoría de los presentes.

-Bueno… ya que estamos completos, deberíamos comenzar con la cena. – intervenía Cecile, quien se había percatado de lo ocurrido entre sus dos hijos.

-Ehh? Jeje… claro, que traigan la cena. – apoyaba Yuuri un poco desconcertado, lo que basto para que las sirvientas comenzaran a realizar su trabajo.

-Su majestad ¿es cierto que tiene una hija? – pregunto Mireille, mientras Doria y Sangria le servían su respectiva porción de alimentos.

-Si... lamentablemente Greta no se encuentra ahora en Shin Makoku, fue a pasar una temporada a casa de mi madre… -

* * *

Y así dio comienzo el banquete en honor al compromiso de Conrad Weller… entre una amena platica entre el maou con la prometida de su padrino, Gwendal, Gunter, Yozak y Murata… que no paraban de hablar de los problemas que mantenían en algunos pueblos cercanos… mientras que Annisina y Chery, tenían una platica privada entre mujeres… dejando a Wolfram y a Conrad, inmersos en sus pensamientos.

Hasta que el tema se centro en uno solo… el motivo de la festividad.

-Con permiso… yo, no me siento muy bien… - se disculpo, al tiempo que se ponía de pie para abandonar el salón.

-Wolf, cariño ¿seguro que no es nada serio? Te vez muy pálido. –

-Madre… solo deseo descansar un poco. – la tranquilizo, antes de retirarse.

-Yo también me retiro… - dijeron Conrad y Yuuri, levantándose de su asiento.

-Iré a ver que sucede con Wolf. – se adelanto a responder, esperando por la excusa de su padrino.

-Yo… solo estoy muy cansado por el viaje. –

-Bueno, entonces te acompaño. –

-No creo que sea necesario, querida… además estamos muy ansiosas de saber como es que atrapaste a mi Conrad… ¿no es así Annisina? – compartiendo una cómplice mirada con la aludida.

-Claro… así que no te preocupes por él, nosotras te llevaremos mas tarde a tu habitación. –

-Pero creí que compartiríamos la misma. – decía la rubia, con un fuerte sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, pero somos muy tradicionalistas y no creo que eso sea posible antes de la boda. – afirmaba Chery, mientras que Gwendal la miraba con el ceño fruncido y Gunter con una expresión de no entender absolutamente nada…

*¿Desde cuando nos hemos vuelto tan tradicionalistas? ¿Desde la boda de su majestad con el insoportable de Wolfram?* - se preguntaba, mientras que los demás solo reían divertidos con las ocurrencias de la ex maou, sabiendo de antemano sus pretensiones.

-B-Bien… entonces les contare lo que sucedió… - respondió, resignada a no poder compartir la habitación con su guapo prometido y a pasar el resto de la velada, satisfaciendo las curiosidades de todas las mujeres que se encontraban en el salón, ya que Doria, Sangria y Lasagna, habían acercado sus sillas para también ser participes de la memorable platica que estaba por comenzar…

* * *

-Wolfram ¿seguro que te encuentras bien? – cuestiono el maou, alcanzando a su esposo en uno de los pasillos.

-Henachoko… ya te dije que no me pasa nada, es solo que no me cayó bien la cena. –

-No soy ningún henachoko y tampoco creo que te encuentres bien… Chery-sama tiene razón, te vez muy pálido. –

-Con descansar me basta… no te preocupes. –

-Pero… -

-Es por eso que esta noche dormiré en mi habitación… no quiero causarte alguna molestia. –

-¿Quieres decir, en… en tu habitación? – no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, así que trato de confirmarlo.

-Así es… necesito descansar y supongo que a ti también te vendrá bien, pasar esta noche solo. – respondió, dándole la espalda para proseguir su camino.

Yuuri se quedo perplejo, sabía que la relación con Wolfram iba de mal en peor… pero nada que no pudieran solucionar como en ocasiones anteriores, aunque quizás el mazoku tenía razón… y ambos necesitaban un espacio para pensar en todo lo acontecido durante los últimos meses.

* * *

-Heika… - le llamo, cuando se encontraron en el pasillo que conducía a su habitación.

-Yuuri… te he dicho que me llames Yuuri, Conrad. – corrigió, un poco más animado.

El mayor sonrió y revolvió con cariño el suave cabello del joven rey.

-De acuerdo… Yuuri, ¿esta todo bien? – pregunto, sospechando lo que ocurría.

El joven maou se sintió mejor con aquella muestra de afecto por parte de su padrino, pero también bastante tranquilo, sabiendo que Conrad siempre estaba para él, cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Yo… bueno, es Wolfram… no sé que le sucede… siempre creí que al aceptar mis sentimientos por él, le haría inmensamente feliz… pero tal parece que desde que contrajimos matrimonio, esta de peor humor… ya casi ni siquiera cena con nosotros, pasa el mayor tiempo posible entrenando, discute conmigo por cualquier cosa y hasta parece que cuando estamos juntos… es-esta pensando en otra persona… -

Aquello último le había dolido demasiado… pero como siempre, no podía hacer nada más que sonreír y darle un buen consejo… después de todo, era muy normal que una pareja de esposos tuviera ese tipo de intimidad.

Ironías de la vida… ser precisamente él, quién tuviera que aconsejar a aquel que le arrebato lo más importante de su vida.

-Yuuri… Wolfram siempre ha sido susceptible a los cambios, solo es cuestión de tiempo… dale tiempo para asimilar que realmente pueden llegar a ser felices juntos… -

Se quedo por algunos minutos reflexionando las palabras de su padrino, para luego dedicarle una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, tal vez Wolf solo esta confundido por la forma en que se suscitaron las cosas…. –

-Bueno, me alegro de haberle sido de ayuda… - comento el mayor, tratando de concluir el tema y continuar su camino.

-Espera Conrad, m-me gustaría pedirte un favor. –

-…………….. – espero paciente, a oír lo que el rey tenía que decirle.

-Yo… me gustaría que hablaras con Wolfram, sé que él esta enojado por que no asististe a nuestra a nuestra boda… pero en realidad esta molesto por que se preocupó mucho por ti… así que sería bueno que hicieran las pases y se olvidaran de aquellos problemas del pasado. –

-Hei…Yuuri… iré a verlo de inmediato. –

-Él esta en su habitación, así que no te preocupes que no habrá nadie que los interrumpa. – afirmó con confianza.

-Gracias… - pronunció, antes de perderse por el estrecho corredor, en dirección a la recamara de su hermano menor.

Yuuri se mantuvo observándolo hasta que lo perdió de vista… no estaba seguro de si lo que había hecho estaba bien, pero hasta un debilucho como él, sabía que a Wolfram le vendría bien hablar con su hermano…

Así que suspiro pesadamente y regreso al salón en busca de compañía… ya que la noche pintaba ser demasiado larga, sin la presencia del rubio.

* * *

Estaba recostado sobre la cama… observando una pequeña mancha en el techo de su habitación… como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Cuando se vio interrumpido por los sutiles golpes provenientes de la puerta.

-Ahgg… si serás debilucho… ¿acaso no te dije, que esta noche dormiría aquí? Así que me importa un bledo si tienes miedo de quedarte solo. – contesto irritado, sin molestarse siquiera en abrir la puerta.

Pero los insistentes golpeteos, terminaron por colmarle la paciencia, así que sin decir más… se levanto con la intensión de abrir la puerta y correr directamente al fastidioso maou…

Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrase con su esposo, sino a la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento…

-W-Weller… ¿Qué buscas? – cuestiono con hostilidad.

-Wolfram necesito hablar contigo. –

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar… así que mejor anda a pasar el rato con tu prometida. –

Pero el mayor no se dio por vencido y sin poder contenerse más… empujo al menor dentro de la habitación, no sin antes asegurarse de cerrar la puerta con seguro.

-¿Pero que demonios… - sus palabras fueron acalladas, por los cálidos labios de su hermano mayor…

Wolfram trataba con todas sus fuerzas de resistirse, pero por más que intentaba separarse del castaño, no lograba conseguirlo, ya que este lo había envuelto entre sus brazos mientras lo arrinconaba contra la pared.

No había soportado más… y aunque sabía perfectamente que lo que hacía no estaba bien, era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento… ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse, ahora solo quería besar y acariciar aquel frágil cuerpo que mantenía prisionero entre sus brazos.

-Ahh… - un fuerte gemido escapo por aquellos labios que se encontraban rojos e inflamados por la pasión con que eran besados, dándole al mayor absoluta libertad de recorrer con su lengua todo el interior de la boca de su pequeño hermano. –De-Deten… te – decía entre cortadamente, debido a la escases de oxigeno.

-No… no pienso… detenerme… no ahora que te tengo… -

-Yu-Yuuri… el podría entrar en cualquier momento. – advirtió, separándose de él, en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

-Él no vendrá, y aunque así fuera… no me importa en lo más mínimo. – aseguro, mientras comenzaba a acariciar el suave cuerpo por encima de la ropa. - ¿No vez que te deseo? He… he esperado tanto tiempo por tenerte… - musitaba cerca de su oído, logrando estremecerlo.

-Mentira… y-yo… te espere y nunca volviste… - reprocho, al tiempo que sus hermosos ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-Las cosas se complicaron… varios de mis hombres y yo terminamos heridos… - insistía, al tiempo que comenzaba a levantar las largas y descubiertas piernas del menor, pasándolas por su cintura.

-Ahh… We-Weller… - gemía al sentir el roce de su propia excitación con la de su hermano.

-Dime Conrad, como en aquella vez… -

-A-Aquella noche fue un error… -

-El error más hermoso de mi vida. – confeso, mientras volvía a tomar posesión de sus labios… comenzando un vehemente juego con la lengua del más pequeño… que ya no luchaba por resistirse, sino por llevar el control de aquel apasionado encuentro.

-Creí… q-que después de eso, regresarías… como lo habías prometido… - dijo, una vez que concluyeron el beso.

-No quería que vieras… el deplorable estado en que me encontraba… - contesto, iniciando un descendente camino de besos y lamidas por su delicado cuello, mientras le retiraba el coqueto camisón, que le impedía seguir con su recorrido.

-Ahh… a-aún así… debiste volver… -

-Cuando estuve mejor, trate de hacerlo… pero ya era demasiado tarde… faltaban un par de días para tu boda… - habló, con un inmenso dolor oprimiéndole el pecho.

-Y-Ya no podía seguir aplazando la fecha… y… no sabía si seguías sintiendo lo mismo por mi… n-no tenía otra opción… estaba solo… - termino por decir, mientras gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Perdóname Wolfram… yo… yo jamás he dejado de amarte… - respondió, al tiempo que comenzaba un sensual movimiento de caderas y terminaba por despojar al menor de la única prenda que le cubría. – Ohh… Wo-Wolfram… - jadeo, mientras recogía con sus labios las cristalinas lágrimas del menor.

-Ahh… yo… ¡¡¡ahhgg!!! – volvió a gemir, nublado por el deseo.

Conrad lo cargo por completo, para encaminarse hasta la cama, en donde lo recostó para luego posesionarse nuevamente sobre él.

Iniciando un nuevo camino de besos por el ahora desnudo torso del rubio, quien no para de jadear por el inmenso placer que lo invadía.

-Ahh… C-Conrad… ¡¡¡Ahhh!!! – exclamo al sentir la juguetona lengua del mayor sobre su ombligo.

-Dime que eres mío… Wolfram… solo mío… - exigía, descendiendo cada vez más, rodeando sensualmente el área de su entrepierna y viendo con descaro, el erguido y goteante miembro de su hermano menor.

Wolfram ya no podía resistirse más… así que apretó con fuerza las finas sabanas de seda, que estaban bajo él y comenzó un tortuoso movimiento de caderas, en busca de algo, que no acababa de comprender.

Conrad aprovecho aquel momento de desesperación, para quitarse apresuradamente la ropa… y mirar de lleno al hermoso ángel, que se retorcía desnudo bajo su cuerpo.

Era la visión más excitante de su vida… su pequeño hermano con los ojos entre abiertos… siendo apenas visibles entre los largos mechones dorados, que se adherían a su sonrojado rostro… los labios notablemente enrojecidos e inflamados por los besos anteriores… y su perfecto cuerpo, resplandeciente debido al sudor que comenzaba a cubrir su tersa piel…

Definitivamente ya no podía soportarlo… así que sin más, tomo la goteante erección frente a él y dio una pequeña lamida en la punta, ocasionando un sonoro gemido por parte del rubio, quien se había incorporado abriendo sus intensos ojos esmeraldas, para contemplar a su hermano mayor lamer toda su extensión, como si de un delicioso caramelo se tratara.

-Ahhh… n-no… mmhh… mmhhh… ¡¡¡C-Conrad!!! – grito, sin ser consiente de sus constantes movimientos por obtener más contacto… mientras sentía su rostro arder al encontrarse con la penetrante mirada del mayor.

Engullo y saco constantemente la excitación de su boca, mientras acariciaba tortuosamente sus también erectos y rosados pezones, para luego dejar su labor y alcanzar nuevamente esos deliciosos labios… introduciendo sus dedos entre el apasionado encuentro de sus lenguas.

Dejándolos por completo embadurnados de saliva… para luego llevar su mano hasta la caliente cavidad que los recibió entre pequeñas contracciones.

-Ahhhgg… - se quejo al sentir, la invasión de un par de dedos en su parte trasera… era un dolor tan agudo, que nuevamente sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse… - Ahhh… ahhgg… du-duele… -

-Ohh… Wolf… pa-pasara pronto… ahh… mmhhh… - dijo entre sus labios, mientras luchaba por controlarse.

Wolfram ya no razonaba más… comenzaba a sentir un extraño placer entre el dolor que experimentaba… y comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de más, lo que Conrad aprovecho para masajear ambos miembros… lubricándolos en aquel viscoso y caliente liquido que brotaba de ellos.

-¡¡¡Conrad!!! Ahh… y-yo… ya… ahhh… - gimió descontrolado, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y encajaba sus uñas en la ancha espalda del mayor.

Lo que Conrad supo interpretar al instante… así que parando de golpe sus movimientos, llevo su mano hasta su palpitante erección y la guio con torpeza hasta aquella caliente y pequeña entrada.

-Ahhhgg… ahhgg… - jadeaba entre el dolor y el éxtasis que le provocaba sentir el caliente y pulsante miembro dentro de su cuerpo.

-Ohhh… Wolf… Wolfram… - gimió, mientras experimentaba el calor y la estreches del cuerpo que invadía.

Una vez que estuvo por completo dentro de él… espero por algunos instantes para dejar que se acostumbrara, pero el mazoku completamente enloquecido… inicio unos bruscos movimientos con su cadera, ocasionando que de la boca de ambos escaparan intensos gritos del más puro placer, que experimentaban.

El moreno ya no pudo contenerse más… y comenzó a envestir con demencia al tembloroso cuerpo bajo el suyo…

-Conrad… a-aahhh… mmhhh… Con-Conrad… mmhhh… - gemía descontrolado, mientras era salvajemente penetrado por su hermano.

-Ohh… si… así… a-así… g-grita mi nombre… hasta que… ya no puedas… no puedas olvidarlo… ¡¡¡-nu-nunca!!!- jadeaba, al tiempo que atrapaba la boca del menor, envolviéndola en un nuevo y aún más ardiente beso, mientras el endurecido miembro del pequeño, era atendido por la fricción de ambos cuerpos.

Ambos sudaban y temblaban, cegados por los bruscos espasmos que los invadían… haciendo que la cama crujiera debajo de ellos.

-Conrad… ahhg… yo… s-soy tuyo… solo tuyo… ahhh… - y ahí estaba… gimiendo audiblemente, debajo de aquel a quien pretendió odiar durante casi toda su vida… pues era más fácil intentar odiarlo, que aceptar que lo amaba con locura. - ¡¡¡¡Mmmhh… aaahhhhgg!!!! - gritó, al tiempo que sentía su cuerpo estremecerse en un profundo mar de sensaciones, mientras se fundía en los profundos ojos de su hermano… y culminaba entre ambos vientres.

-Yo… ta-también… seré siempre… ¡¡¡¡¡tu-tuyoooo… mhhhgg !!!!! – gimió, mientras sentía aquella caliente oquedad contraerse, aprisionando con extremo impulso su hinchado miembro, ocasionando que se vaciara dentro de el, durante varios segundos. – ¡¡¡Ohh… Wol-Wolfram!!! – suspiró, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el menor, pero cuidando de no de asfixiarlo.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición por largo tiempo… solo escuchando el acompasado ritmo de sus corazones y la fuerte lluvia que azotaba implacable sobre la ventana… para luego volver a mirarse y fundirse en un nuevo, pero tierno beso…

-Te amo Wolf… - musitó entre sus labios, mientras salía de él y se recostaba a su lado, atrayéndolo al instante sobre su pecho.

-Conrad yo… -

-Shhhhh… se lo que vas a decir, pero te prometo que después de hoy, no volveré a ser un obstáculo en tu felicidad. –

-P-Pero… -

-Shhhh… tranquilo… tu debes tratar de ser feliz por ambos… y más ahora que Yuuri a aceptado sus sentimientos por ti. – comento, mientras posaba sus dedos sobre su espalda, comenzando una suave y relajante caricia. - Estoy convencido que él puede llegara a hacerte inmensamente feliz… –

-¿Y tu? – cuestionó, aún temiendo la respuesta.

-¿Yo? Yo solo viviré para recordar este momento… - musito, con un deje de tristeza.

-No… tú también buscaras la felicidad a lado de ella… – habló, sintiendo como las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta.

-Mireille es una buena chica, pero nuestro matrimonio es solo un simple convenio para mantener la paz entre ambos países… además, ella sabe sobre mis sentimientos por ti y que jamás pondré un solo dedo sobre ella… -

-¿Y lo acepto? –

-Claro… ella y su amigo de la infancia. –

-¿Ehh? –

-Lleva algún tiempo que se entienden, así que no pretenden terminar su relación. –

-Eso… te sentirás muy solo. - respondió aferrándose fuertemente a su cuerpo.

-No te preocupes por eso, mejor duerme… -

-N-No quiero dor-mir y des-pertar sabiendo que te has ido… - murmuro entre bostezos, al tiempo que sentía como aquellas caricias habían terminado por relajarlo.

-……………………… - no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna… solo se dedico a recorrer con sus dedos, la suave espalda del menor.

-¿C-Conrad? -

-Mmm… -

-¿E-Esto es una despedida? – pregunto, más dormido que despierto.

-¿Por? –

-P-Por que, si es así… en-tonces es la… -

-¿La? – insistió, sabiendo que dentro de nada se dormiría.

-La… más du-dulce des…pedida… - suspiro, antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

-Así es Wolfram… esta es la más dulce despedida… - dijo para si, al tiempo que besaba los largos y dorados cabellos de su hermano, para luego cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el cansancio…

* * *

Los intensos rayos del sol se colaban a través de la amplia ventana… ocasionando que el apuesto rubio, despertara de aquel profundo sueño en el que se encontraba inmerso.

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, para luego incorporarse ayudado por las palmas de sus manos… solo con la intensión de comprobar lo que ya sabía… estaba solo…

-Wolf cariño… traigo unas sabanas limpias y… -

-¡¡¡Madre!!! – grito al tiempo que cubría su desnudo cuerpo con la sabana. – de-deberías llamar antes de entrar. – protestó visiblemente avergonzado.

-Ya ¿desde cuando mi adorable y guapo hijo, tiene secretos para su joven y comprensiva madre? – alardeo, cerrando la puerta tras ella e ignorando lo que había visto, para luego dirigirse hacia la ventana. – Así que mejor anda a tomar una ducha mientras yo limpio este desastre. –

-Madre… yo, gracias. – respondió, comprendiendo que a pesar de que la ex maou era demasiado impulsiva e impertinente, siempre estaba cuando más la necesitaba.

-No tienes que agradecer, cariño… - le sonrió con complicidad y volvió a mirar por la ventana. – Después de todo, las despedidas siempre terminan siendo tristes… - dijo, murmurando lo último.

-¿Mmm? –

-Nada… solo pensaba en que no importa que tan intensa sea la tormenta, al final… siempre termina por salir el sol. –

El mazoku se envolvió en la sabana y camino hacia ella, quedándose a su lado para contemplar los hermosos jardines del castillo Pacto de Sangre… los cuales estaban cubiertos, por los resplandecientes rayos del sol… -

-¡¡¡Wooolf!!! – le saludaba el rey, que se encontraba haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos.

-Es cierto… siempre termina por salir el sol. – suspiró, sonriendo y correspondiendo al saludo de su esposo…

* * *

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado… y que disculpen si hubo algún error de dedo, pero es que fue un escrito express, que se dio a altas horas de las madrugadas del veinte y veintiuno de este mes… xD_

_Gracias por leer…_


End file.
